A Vampire Protector
by redrose640
Summary: A twist to the story where i put a character i created in it somewhere. The basic storyline is still kept, though. Read, enjoy, and leave a review.


~~Disclaimer~~

I do not own anything regarding Rosario + Vampire.

First story since my last and that was a long time ago. If there is any way I can change it, leave a review or just leave one to comment.

There were two kids on the bus on this day, which is different than any other day. The bus hasn't come for a year. Even then it was only one person. This bus was actually going to a school. Both kids, well adults now because of age, kept to themselves. The boy in the front was looking out of the winder. The boy in the back was reading a book. The boy in the front looked back and walked to the sear in front of the other boy. The book-reading boy didn't notice and didn't look up.

"Hi." The window boy had turned around and proceeded to start a conversation. The book-reading boy looked up and had an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" he asked

"My name is Tsukune Aono. What's yours?" Tsukune asked. The boy was silent for a short amount of time before he answered.

"Silas." The boy simply answered.

The bus went dark for a few second. Tsukune looked to the front of the bus and Silas sat up. The bus came out of the tunnel and the scene on this side was completely different. A minute before, it was sunny and green. Now it was dark with a single dead tree and a gravestone. A scarecrow was standing by itself beside the tree. Behind of all of that was a cliff with a straight fall to the waves and rocks below. If someone were to fall down, they would die right away. It was like a Halloween scene but seemed more real. In the distance was a building that looked like a castle.

"This is kind of creepy." Tsukune said. "Bus driver, are you sure you are driving us to the right place?" Tsukune asked him but sounded a bit hesitant.

"Hehehe, I am." The bus driver was creepy. He face was completely shaded black and he spoke like a ghost. The bus stopped the two boys stepped out. Tsukune was panicking and looking around frantically but Silas was already on his way to the building in the distance. Tsukune fallowed him when he noticed that the only other person was leaving.

"Hey, look out!" a screaming girls voice could be heard close by. Silas looked just before the girl and a bike came close to hitting him. Silas put his foot up and stopped the bike, which caused the girl riding it to fly off but Silas caught her by putting one arm chest and back and the other around her hip. Tsukune saw the girl blushing but also in shock. Silas lowered the girl, still holding her, into a cradle-like position.

"Are you alright?" Silas asked.

"Y-Y-Yes. I am fine." The girl stuttered, blushing more noticeably. Silas put the girl on her feet but she stumbled and Silas caught her.

"I'm sorry. I am just a bit weak because of the shock and everything." The girl said, gripping Silas hard.

"I understand. So tell me, what is your name?" Silas asked.

"Moka. Moka Akashiya. What is yours?" Moka asked cheerfully, obviously very interested in Silas.

"I am Silas. This," he gestured to Tsukune standing beside him, "is Tsukune Aono."

"Hi to both of you. I am guessing you both came because of school?" Moka asked to Silas but Tsukune answered.

"Yep." Tsukune answered.

"Then come wi-" Moka got cut off because of a pain in her ankle. Moka fell but Silas caught her.

"I think you twisted your ankle when you flew of your bike. I will carry you up to the school." Silas grabbed her and swung her up into the cradle-position again to carry her to the school.

"Tsukune, can you get her bike?" Silas asked him.

"Sure." Tsukune got the bike and ran to catch up with Silas.

"Thanks to both of you." Moka said, smiling.

Moka and Silas were walking down the hall of the school. They were going to slow because Silas was the lead and, obviously, he was in no hurry.

"Hurry up, Silas! We are already late as it." Moka wanted to get to class but wanted to stay with Silas more.

"I have no reason to hurry. I have a question, though. As a vampire and a beautiful girl, you know that you will have many monsters after you for one reason or another?" Silas was absolutely serious but seemed really intent on getting an answer.

"I do know that. Now that you mention it, I don't know what kind of monster you are. Can you tell me?" Moka was also serious about her question.

"I can. I am a mix, if I may call myself that. I am a vampire, like yourself, but also a demon. I have the look of a vampire and all of its attributes like strength and speed and all others. My vampire form, though, is different from in certain ways in the look of it. You will see it eventually. My demon-side also contributes certain attributes and skills. I have even further increased strength and more but I don't know mercy. I fight to kill when I am a demon or anytime I am in my true monster form." Silas explained all of this getting slightly louder in voice. For the first time, Moka saw something different with Silas. His eyes had the look of a vampire!

"You are so different. Why are you here and why don't your eyes change back?" Moka looked concerned.

"I am here as protection to you and Tsukune. I am here for nothing else. My eyes don't change back because I am constantly using my vampiric powers. Basically, I am constantly in my monster for but it is not obvious." Silas stopped walking because Moka had stopped, too.

"I want to know more about you." Moka was getting closer to Silas.

"Later. We are at the classroom. Tsukune is waiting for you." Silas opened the door. Moka ran in, smiling.

"You two are late." The teacher said. She had cat ears and a rat tail. It was pretty obvious what kind of monster she was. Everyone was staring at Moka, which was really usual at this point.

"So, who might you two be?" The teacher had asked.

"I'm Moka Akashiya." She ran back to where Tsukune was and hugged him. Everyone had a deathly glare on their face. While everybody was busy, Silas took the time to move to his seat. No one noticed him moving. Silas was a foot away from his seat when the teacher had noticed him.

"So, Tell the class who you are." The teacher was standing at her desk. Silas didn't look but said his name so everybody could hear.

"Silas." He said that and finished his way to his desk.

After class, Tsukune and Moka went out of the room first and Silas was last. Silas seen Moka leave Tsukune. Silas walks up to Tsukune and starts talking.

"How do you like her?" Silas didn't care about the answer truthfully but he needed to make sure of something.

"I do but don't tell her, please!" Tsukune seemed like he was tense.

"Whatever you say." Silas was slightly relieved but was not sure what happened later.

Silas walked through the school with Tsukune behind him. Everybody was staring at Tsukune and whispering behind their backs in their little groups.

"Silas! Tsukune!" Moka was screaming and waving her arm, running toward them. She hugged Silas and jumped onto Tsukune. Everybody gasped at the sight of Tsukune and Moka together. The students were talking but louder.

"How is that possible?!"

"It has only been a day and already she is doing that!"

"He is so damn lucky!"

Many things were said and Silas heard them but he blocked them out. Moka reached her neck out and bit down on Tsukune's neck. Tsukune jumped around screaming and gathering more attention then he had to start with. In the hall was a boy with a lip ring and spikey hair. He walked up to Tsukune and Moka.

"Hey there, beautiful. How would you like to ditch this puny runt and go with Saizou Komiya?" Saizou had a certain flair about the way he talked. He was basically acting and talking like a gentleman but Silas easily saw through that. He knew that if anyone was a gentleman, it was himself.

"I want to be with Tsukune, not you!" Moka took Tsukune by his hand and pulled him away. The two of them ran out of sight down the hall.

"I will get you Moka, even if that involved killing the boy." Saizou said out loud.

"I recommend you don't hurt them." Silas said to Saizou

"Oh. Why might that be, little monster?" Saizou asked jokingly.

"I am not the person you should mess with, scum. I promise you, if you hurt either of them, I will kill you without mercy." Silas looked Saizou directly in the eyes.

"Such a confident little fucker aren't you! You need to be put in your place!" Saizou's arm changed as he said this. He swung at Silas to try and punch him but Silas caught his fist and punched Saizou in the gut, which sent him flying back toward the staircase but he reached the ground first and slid. Silas stood there while Saizou got up slowly.

"What are you?!" Saizou asked.

"I am a demon." Silas answered. Saizou fell and was knocked out from the blow. Silas walked toward the direction that Moka and Tsukune went. He didn't look back to see what happened to Saizou.

A day later, Silas is looking for Tsukune and Moka when he hears Tsukune's screaming voice in the distance. Silas gets over to see Tsukune running away from Moka.

'I knew this was going to happen sometime, I just didn't expect it so soon.' Silas thought as he ran to where Moka was standing.

"I screwed up…I lost my only friend. He didn't stop to even hear me out…" Moka said to herself. She didn't notice Silas until he touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked behind her.

"What is wrong?" Silas asked.

"He ran away because he was a human and didn't think I would accept him." Moka said while talking through tears.

"Go find him. It will work out fine." Silas said to Moka. She fallowed his suggestion and went to find Tsukune. Silas waited until Moka was out of sight and went to where he and Tsukune got dropped off to see the bus driver.

"So, how do you think this will end?" Silas asked the bus driver. He was standing outside of the bus.

"Hehe. Who knows? It all matters on what Tsukune and Moka do." The mysterious bus driver said.

"I guess we are seeing now." Silas could hear a slight scream from Moka and a cloud of dust in the distance. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and in a mere few seconds, everything was peaceful once again.

The next day, Saizou was in the nurse's office from injuries from the day before. Moka and Tsukune and Silas were walking again in the halls. Moka bit Tsukune's neck and he freaked out again.


End file.
